Scars
by Fateful Melody
Summary: And all I am is all I could not mention.  kaiora


**disclaimer** : if i owned, axel would be without a shirt. right now. in front of me.  
**warning**(s)** : **AU.. i suppose? and character death.

* * *

_scars  
_fateful melody  
• •

_I don't want to die_.

That was her first instantaneous thought. A quite cliché bit when looked upon in retrospect but, nonetheless, that's the reflection that was first provoked unto her blank mind. Uncountable feelings and memories did not sweep through her. She did not have any remembrance of any moment except the one playing out before her. The puppet master's white coat swung back and forth, back and forth as he treaded lightly in the opposite direction.

What a mockery that it is the color white. White was supposed to represent innocence, new life. Purity. It was the absence of color all together. To wear such a color in this type of circumstances made her become shaken with rage. Black would be more appropriate. The color of death, foreboding. Sorrow and misery.

_I don't want to die._

She was wearing an unremarkably simple pink dress. What was that supposed to represent? Love, perhaps? Compassion and harmony? She wanted to rip the material off and toss it away for its deceiving falsehood. The sound of incessant shrieking _beeps_ reached and vibrated persistently in her inner ear canal. The melody playing over and over in her head like that of a musical composition in which she had become so accustomed to.

The stage was set, all the pawns in place, and she was yet to be prepared.

_I don't want to die._

The smell of cleanliness protruded her nose and made her gasp deeply for breath as if she was under some type of unseen attack. It felt as if she was being asphyxiated, unable to produce the air needed for her lungs. And now her throat was dry, as if sand paper has been rubbed up and down profusely with no stop.

A sting to eyes caused liquid sadness to leak down forth, unwillingly staining her pink and youthful cheeks. Her face was being washed away; she would no longer have need of it. What would be left of it... what would be left of her…?

_I don't want to die._

A charming smile, or rather a smirk because _he _didn't smile, from him caused no aid to her ailment. It only progressed her violent fit further and further. She was at the edge now, staring at the bleakness and tempting to welcome it.

An unbearable clench to the hand. A warmness seeping through that she was all too familiar with, why couldn't it stop? She just wanted it all to go away. She couldn't take it. Teeth clenched down on her bottom lip threatened to spill crimson down her once flawless skin. Skin now marred with unrest and strain.

His deep blue irises were nothing extraordinary in any sense to the rest of the world, to any ordinary person passing by and happening to observe. But to her they looked that of brilliance. Of a beauty that was slipping away out of her reach. The touch of his skin which used to nearly draw her mad with ecstasy, now felt dry and rough. The smoothness was gone, or maybe it was her that was no more.

"I don't want to die."

It was the first words verbalized. The first revelation presented. No judgments or criticism met her eyes, just sadness and understanding. Even _he_ couldn't hide it with some type of witty retort. An agonizingly warm embrace enveloped her and she wished she could stay this way forever. Never let him go, never let him leave her. To bury her face in his untamable brown locks and sleep there for eternity.

It progressed a few moments longer until the grip slackened, the music stopped. What had become both her favorite and detestable song was no more. She didn't cry like expected, just simply held him. Held him as tight as she could and for how long as she could until she was pulled away by the nameless faces around her.

She was unaware when time had stopped but it had. Time was meaningless to her. And now she was lost in a world that was fast moving and ever changing. Lost without hope and without any means of escape. She was here and he was gone. Gone into the heavens, to dance with the angels and look down upon her. She spent her nights staring up at the polluted sky and counting the bright stars.

She was dead.

* * *

**notes **: what is this, i don't even D:  
fyi, sora is the one who actually dies not kairi. yay for irony and shiz. put that in your cheerios~


End file.
